


You Ruined My Pants

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Make Outs, Spankings, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Dean keeps showing off a kink he has, much to Cesaro's curiosity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaMightWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/gifts).



> A small commission for the lovely SpaMightWrite!

The first time Dean wet himself, Cesaro didn’t think too much of it.

After all, Dean and him had a lot to drink before hand. The drunken kisses and sloppy tongues were burned into his memory. He just simply thought Dean had just lost control of himself. Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix.

The second time, however, Cesaro grew concerned.

The warm, wet feeling between his lap. The whispered “oops” in his ear. It had all felt more intentional. Again, the warm water of shower came between them but Cesaro couldn’t help but linger on that memory.

Warm. Wet. Like the shower water cascading down on his back. Pushed between Dean’s warm, wonderful body while their sloppy kisses echoed throughout the bathroom.

Cesaro didn’t know whether he found it hot or tantalizing.

He got his answered spanking Dean. His jean clad bottom firmly up in Cesaro’s lap. One spank and that wonderful warm feeling spread against Cesaro’s legs. 

“Looks like I’ve been a bad boy,” Dean said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Cesaro, however, focused on the wonderful, wet warmth between his legs. A warmth Dean had put there. Has been putting there over and over.

And Cesaro couldn’t help but find it wonderful.

His boner twitching underneath his now damp suit pants, a grin grew across his face.

“You did after all ruin my suit pants.”

“Please be gentle,” Dean teased, winking. 

Cesaro could only slap Dean’s firm ass in return.


End file.
